Harry Potter and the Extreme Personality Changes
by Monica McWintorg
Summary: The title says it all...


**HARRY POTTER AND THE EXTREME PERSONALITY CHANGES**

This is a fic me and a friend started while we were at Survival Instructor together. (SI is a 6 week summer training camp!) not ours, execpt some, yah...

* * *

"Hey Harry!"

"Oh, hi Shelly, I didn't hear you, what's up?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his jet black hair, causing it to stand up more-so than usual.

"Nothing," The brunette replied "I just felt coming to see you." Shelly looked around the school weight room, and at the handful of other students (all of whom, to Shelly's delight were males) on the numerous muscle toning machinery.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me in the common room later?" Harry asked, drawing Shelly's attention back to himself, and away from the other men. "Erm... I need some help with my divination homework." Harry rushed after Shelly looked back to him with raised eyebrows.

"Sure, I'll just get out of my gym clothes, and see you there in 10?" Shelly asked, smiling in her usual easy way.

"Till then." Harry grinned.

Harry watched longingly as the girl walked around the corner, in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"I'll bet you 5 gallons she wears those combat pants." Harry said to his red-headed, freckle faced friend Ron Weasley who had just emerged from the equipment room adjacent to where Shelly and Harry had been talking.

"Heh... yah right, like I'm falling for that one again. She wears them every single time you and she hangout. She knows you like them." Ron as the two made their way to the locker room.

"Yah," Harry sighed. "Man do I ever, but I don't think she knows."

"Right..." Ron said, unconvinced, opening his locker, and pulling out his cloak, throwing it on over his "wife-beater" tank-top, and sweats.

"No seriously, she ALWAYS wears those pants," Harry reasoned, pulling on a beige pair of cargo pants, and an old sweater, covering it all with his cloak. "Not just when I'm around." The two left the change room, and left in the direction of the tower. "I still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"She had time this summer to go on that month-and-a-half 'summer training course'" Harry said slightly mockingly, "AND do her homework. But more than that she's still ahead in all her classes."

"And you're saying her going on that course was a bad thing?" Ron remarked sarcastically.

"No." Harry said defensively. "If she hadn't gone she wouldn't have met that Slytherin girl... what's her name? Abby?"

"Alie." Ron replied. "Quite an angelic name."

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't readily forget that name." Harry teased, "Unfortunately for you she's ALL-OVER Malfoy, and he doesn't exactly keep his hands off her." Referring to Harry's arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, of the Slytherin house.

"Oh, and you don't wish she were into you?" Ron asked as the two cut through the snowy court yard. "Admit it you think she's sexy." Ron tried to growl seductively, but to no avail.

"Alright, I admit, she's very hot, but I still prefer brunettes."

"Ahh. Well, I'll see you at supper then?" Ron said as they reached an intersection in the corridor.

"Aren't you coming with?"

"Nah, I've got plans." Ron smirked. Ears turning pink, Ron began to walk down the hall on the left.

"With?" Harry badgered, following his now embarrassed mate.

They reached a three way intersection of the hall, and found Hermione. She was sitting on the floor outside the library. She smiled wildly, and waved enthusiastically then stood up as they neared.

"Well, later then." Ron said walking down the opposite hall Harry went down.

"Wha?" Harry stood dumb-struck, staring after his two friends. He watched open mouthed as Hermione pushed Ron away playfully, laughing, and then Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the two disappeared around a corner.

"Crabbe, Goyle, can we have some privacy...NOW." Draco Malfoy said impatiently as the two large men looked at each other confused, then lumbered slowly down the hall leading to their dormitory.

"They didn't really have to go." Alie said, sitting on one of the leather couches in front of the Slytherin common room fireplace. Draco flicked his wand twice casually, once to extinguish the numerous candles in the room, and the second to place locking charms on all the doors. He knew that they would be disturbed, because there was an alarming amount of Slytherins staying for the Christmas break, over fifty to be more specific.

"Yes they did." Draco contradicted, sitting beside the blonde, wrapping his arms around her. He gently kissed her temple then, leaving a trail of soft nipping kisses, his mouth made a pilgrimage down the side of her face, stopping at her ear; he gently drew on her ear, gently flicking it with his tongue.

"That," Alie said, pushing him away slightly so she could kiss him full on the mouth, and then drawing back she finished. "I can handle."

She took his face in her hands, and took in the stunning blonde hair, and engaging blue eyes, the curves and angles of his completion were deepened by the flickering firelight playing across his face. "Draco, you're..." She searched for the best word to describe what she saw before her. "Adorable." She finished.

"Ah." Draco took to the compliment. "But you're more-so."

Alie kissed away the comment, and nestled in the crook of Draco's arm, and promptly fell asleep.

Harry went to the Gryffindor common room through the secret entrance hidden behind the "Portrait of the Fat Lady" as she was known. The picture beheld a woman, not fairest in the castle, but beautiful, clad in a pink gown. She had a slight attitude, and was displeased when people stood with the portrait hole open for too long.

Harry entered quickly, and noticed the extreme vacancy of the room. Walking over to the window, he took in the figures running around on the thick snow, having a snowball fight, and watched as many other students loaded into the carriages to go home for the Christmas break. Taking a seat on the squishy red couch closest to the fire, Harry waited for Shelly.

He needn't wait long.

"Happy December 20th!" Shelly said, bounding down the stairs in, (as Harry had guesses) Combat pants, a rainbow colored belt, and a black shirt that read "Everybody Loves a Libra!"

"You're sixteen, but yet you still dress like you're a first year." Harry observed, turning his head away from the fire, to look at her.

"I dress in what I feel like. I am not preppy, and if I can fit in what a first year can, then I will wear it for as long as my figure allows it."

"I was kidding." Harry said apologetically.

"I know." Shelly smiled, sitting on the couch beside Harry. "So when's something dramatic and earth shattering going to happen?

"Explain." Harry demanded, turning to face Shelly.

"Every year something totally unexpected happens, and you have to be all heroic and save the world or something like that, and that has yet to happen." Shelly stated turning and leaning her back against Harry's chest, legs up on the couch.

"Well, "Harry said wrapping his arms around Shelly's shoulders." Something dramatic and unexpected HAS happened."

"Like...?" Shelly asked, lightly finger-wrestling with Harry who was playfully trying to unbutton her pockets.

"Ron and Hermione, they're definitely close."

"If you weren't so thick, you might have noticed that last year, or even a bit the year before." Shelly pointed out a fault of Harry's.

"And us." He continued.

"A revelation," Shelly said sarcastically. "I've liked you since our second year."

"And if you'd have said something..." Harry teased. "But we're not really 'dating' are we?"

"Secret romances are still romances." Shelly said defensively. "Even if we're hiding it, we are still dating. Besides, keeping it a secret makes it more romantic, and we can keep our spots on the quidditch team."

"Who ever made that 'No-dating-teammates-its-unprofessional' rule should be hexed." Harry snarled.

"Yah," Shelly agreed, then mocking Harry's tone. "Ron should have permanent jelly legs!"

"Enough out of you!" Harry laughed holding Shelly tightly to him.

The two stared into the fire, locked in each other's embrace, but quickly sprang apart when they heard the portrait swing open. Shelly jumped into a different chair, and Harry straightened up a bit, but continued staring into the fire.

Ron emerged from the portrait hole, followed immediately by Hermione who was holding his hand. The two were red in the face, they had been running.

"I don't think he saw us." Hermione gasped, laughing.

"Very unprofessional." Shelly said, startling the two. Hermione dropped Ron's hand.

"Two prefects?" Harry said in mock surprise. "I'd have expected this from a couple of first years... but PREFECTS?"

"Alright Potter, what do you want?" Ron grinned.

"Password to the prefect's bathroom would be marvelous." Harry not so much requested as demanded.

"What about you two?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't tell me you haven't been..."

"Reading?" Shelly looked up from the book she'd skillfully summoned.

"And napping." Harry feigned honesty. "Or at least trying to, how do you expect me to get any shut-eye with you two running around... damn teenagers." Harry finished under his breath.

"Cleanliness. That's the password. Now not a word or I'll give you both detentions." Hermione joked.

"Done and done." Shelly said, writing the word on her hand. "I think I'll have a nice swim tonight."

Ron and Hermione disappeared through the portrait again.

"I fancy a swim myself." Harry grinned, but then began mockingly primping his hair. "But no splashing, I just had my hair done."

Shelly threw her book at him.

"Cleanliness." Harry announced. The door creaked open. "You're here!" He asked upon closing the door behind him, and finding Shelly to already be in the room, filling the swimming pool sized bath tub with various bubbles, foams, steaming hot water and a perfume that smelled wonderfully of grapefruit. Harry could drown on that fragrance alone.

"You're late." The brunette said standing up from turning off one of the taps.

"I'm on time." Harry said defensively, consulting his wrist watch. "It's one after eight, and you said eight o'clock, I got here just at the right time." He finished, and removed his slippers and the sweater he had over top of his bare chest.

Shelly had to catch her breath before she said, crossing her arms. "If you're on time, you're five minutes late.

"Well sorry Miss. Survival-instructor." Harry said mockingly crossing his arms.

"Don't cross your arms!" Shelly shrieked, pushing Harry into the tub.

He resurfaced and sputtered. "What was that for?"

"You haven't passed Survival Instructor." Shelly answered, taking off her dressing gown, and slipping into the tub, wearing a red and gold tankini.

Harry smiled at the colour. "Black all the way." he gestured at his submerged swimming trunks.

"Sorry for having a little house spirit." Shelly frowned swimming over.

"Hey." Harry said softly, drawing Shelly closer. "Kidding. Alright, just chill."

"Much easier now." Shelly said as Harry folded his arms around her in a tight embrace. Shelly looked up into Harry's deep emerald eyes, but before she could capture him in her gaze, he reached over, scooped up a handful of the smaller bubble foam and smeared it around his mouth.

"Look at me!" he announced, baring his hands in a 'ta-da' manner. "I'm father Christmas!"

Shelly raised her eyebrows, and moved closer, so the two were a mere inch apart. She reached up, for Harry was a full foot taller than her, and wiped the bubbles from Harry's mouth. He grasped her hand and held it against his cheek. Their eyes locked, and Shelly put her other hand behind his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Shelly rested her chin on Harry's shoulder to catch her breath. She noticed a dark form on the other side of an opaque curtain at the other end of the tub. She drew away, and swam over so she could see around the other side. Before she even reached the curtain, a head popped around the corner, then flashed out of sight again.

Giggling followed.

"What did I tell you Ron." Hermione giggled.

"That you're always right." Ron said. "We caught you two." He pointed out the obvious as Harry joined Shelly.

"Yah, you caught us. I wonder how the other prefects would react to finding out you two are together." Harry snapped. Shelly stared at him. it had been a long time since he had been mad at any of them.

"What did we do?" Ron asked defensively, standing up from the inflatable couch he and Hermione had been cuddling on.

"I'll see you in an hour?" Shelly asked loudly over Harry's smart remark towards Ron.

"In the dormitory?" Hermione asked equally as loud, masking Ron's rude mutter. "Come on Ron." She grabbed his hand and rushed him out of the room.

Harry turned his back as the two left, grabbed a pump bottle of soap, and roughly taking some, and began to smear the film over his shoulder and bicep.

"What's up?" Shelly asked after watching Harry's actions for a moment.

Silence.

"You can't really be that mad at Ron... they were just playing around." Shelly took a stab at what was infuriating Harry so.

Silence.

"I'll go then." Shelly pulled herself form the water, and reached for her dressing gown.

"No, wait." Harry sighed.

Shelly turned around. Harry was now facing her, his eyebrows arched, giving him a pained looked. Abandoning her night gown, and went back to the edge of the tub.

"You alright?" She asked, more cautiously this time.

Harry opened his mouth, let out a breath, and shook his head.

"Can I do anything" Shelly asked, slipping into the still warm water, wading over to Harry, and wrapping her arms around his neck ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry averted his eyes from Shelly's prying gaze.

"Harry," Shelly turned his face to her own with her hand under his chin. "This is about , isn't it?" She avoided saying the name, by looking to the side and biting her lip.

Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling, and sighed painfully with a small nod of his head.

"Oh." Shelly was at a loss for words, she knew that Harry was grieving over the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, whom had died at the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters the past year. Shelly knew no other way to comfort Harry but to hold his rigid form against hers, and lightly finger the back of his hair.

They stood that way for some time, Shelly eventually began to wipe the soap gently off Harry's side with a wet face cloth. When she finished and lightly threw the cloth onto the side of the tub, Harry wrapped his arms around her, bent his neck and kissed her on the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder. "Thank-you." He whispered.

Shelly had no clue what she'd done to deserve appreciation, but kissed him back regardless. "Do you want to go back to the common room?" She asked.

"Sure." Harry answered. With his hand on the small of his back, the two waded out of the shallow part of the tub where they were, and, after donning their dressing gowns, made their way back up to the common room.

"Great git." Ron fumed as he slumped in front of the common room fire.

"Insensitive cur." Hermione protested.

"What'd I do!" Ron demanded, turning and looking at the girl who had her forehead pressed up against the window pane.

"Couldn't you see it in his eyes?" She answered less aggressively.

"See what?" Ron was confused, and not as harsh. "Women's intuition is much stronger than that of a man's."

Hermione smiled, and went over to sit next to Ron. "He's pining for Sirius"

"But Sirius' dead." Ron said dumbly.

"Really!" Hermione almost snapped. "No, not like that. Holidays can be a very rough time for a person who's lost someone close."

"Oh." Ron looked worried. "I wish I knew half the things you do."

"You're getting there." Hermione said softly, reaching up and tracing Ron's jaw line. Her fingers passed his lips, and she heard him sigh as she pressed her thumb to his lower lip.

"Do you hear?" Hermione let her hand drop. The portrait opened, but Hermione and Ron were no where to be seen when Shelly and Harry entered.

Though Draco hadn't fallen asleep, he only just became aware that Alie was still awake.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Alie jumped slightly, and looked up from where her head was resting in the crook of Draco's arm.

"What? Yah sure, I just can't sleep." She faked a yawn.

"There's more. Tell me." Draco demanded softly.

"Well, ok. You know how you and Harry have been rivals since you met?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes and... Draco pressed, concerned that his girlfriend was having dreams about Harry Potter.

"And you know how my friend Shelly is 'with' him?" Alie continued hesitantly.

"Let me guess." Draco turned over onto his back, staring at the dark ceiling. "You want me to be nice to Potter even friends? I really don't think that's a possibility." He finished roughly.

"Actually, that's exactly it." Alie said bluntly. "But if you don't want, you don't really have to try."

"It's not on the top of my to-do list." Draco snapped. His mood worsening.

"What's the matter." Alie asked, propping herself up on her elbows, fingering Draco's collarbone playfully.

"You wouldn't understand." He answered, voice still hard.

"Try me." Alie continued with her search for the right pressure point on Draco's neck.

"Potter put my father in Azkaban." Draco said roughly. "And now my girlfriend, the one who is suppose to understand me, to support me, is expecting me to be best mates with him?"

Alie's roaming fingers stopped at the part in Draco's cheek where the corner of his cheek bone jutted out, tapped it, and when he shuddered slightly, she kissed it. She then took into consideration what he had said. "That must be hard, it's Christmas after all."

"It is." Draco admitted, touching the part of his face that Alie had kissed, it was prickling with a pleasant sensation. "Even though my father and I weren't exactly what you'd call close, it was nice to go home for the holidays, just me him and mum. This year mother sent an owl telling me not to even bother coming home, and that she was going to visit father."

Alie bit her lip, and braced herself for the response she would surely get for she said. "At least your father's still alive.

"Not even my own girlfriend can sympathize with me." Draco sighed, not a hint of anger in his voice, but rather defeat.

"No, I am very sorry, but take Harry's perspective."

"Ah, yes. Saint Potter, everyone feels sorry for him because he's got no proper family." Draco said. His tone, utter frustration.

"Well, like I said, he's got no parents, and now that Sirius is gone-"

"Yah, the murderer, ironic that he would have ties with Potter." Draco cut in, turning his head away.

"It was proven." Alie answered sharply, "That Sirius was not the one who killed all those people, and he was given an Order of Merlin. But that's not the point." Alie sighed, and cupped Draco's jaw in her hand, turning it back to face her, searching the depths of his eyes. "Harry's now got no family, and just when he thought that something was going right in his life, that too was taken away. What I'm asking is for you to be a little more considerate and not as cruel towards Harry. Can you, for me?" Alie finished by kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

He sighed, licked his lips, and whispered, "I'll try."

"Thank-you." Alie said simply. and after kissing Draco once more, returned her head to the crook of his arm, and promptly fell asleep.

Draco however did not drift into the wonderful abyss of slumber so quickly. He lay awake for quite some time after then, gently kissing the top of Alie's head causing her to murmur some senseless words, wrapped his arms around her, fell asleep.

Gryffindor tower wasn't quite as empty this year as it had been on other years, but the common room managed to stay relatively empty for the majority of the evenings. Ron, Hermione, Shelly and Harry were the only ones who usually stayed indoors. When they did leave the castle, it was generally to visit Hagrid or to have a playful snowball fight. What ever one person wanted to do, the others usually did likewise. Should one be reading in front of the fire, the others would read or engage in a quite activity. This was generally how the days were wasted, on a daily basis, Ginny, Ron's younger sister would go off with her own friends, claiming that she couldn't stand to see her brother "Making out" with his girlfriend.

On the evening of Christmas Eve, (Harry and Ron had long since forgiven each other over Harry's irratical mood swing a few nights previous) the foursome was sitting before the fire, lazily conversing about the passed Quidditch match, Slytherin -vs.- Gryffindor. They had some out victorious with a score of 250 to 40.

"It's not my fault Malfoy can't stay on his broom." Harry said, prodding a few paperclips with his wand, transfiguring them into snails, then back.

"You didn't have to try the Wronski Feint." Shelly said, pointing her own wand at one of the snails, turning it into a button compass.

"It worked didn't it?" Hermione put in for Harry's defense, closing her book.

It would have been better if you'd have kept your feet up." Ron put in, poking the fire with his own wand, causing the flames to change different colours though it did emit a putrid stench, so he was quickly rescued by Hermione who made the smell disappear.

"It was only a sprain, besides, it's partially better." Harry replied, returning all the objects to their original forms, then lazily banishing them away to their proper places.

"But what about Malfoy?" Shelly asked.

"What about him?" Ron flopped into an armchair, Hermione promptly threw her book aside, and sat on his lap.

"He almost broke his neck!"

"Pity he didn't." Harry muttered, Ron snickered.

"What's your problem?" Shelly shouted. Ron and Hermione looked at her suspiciously, Harry looked hurt.

"Does this have anything to do with your 'friend' from Slytherin?" He asked coldly.

"As a matter-of-fact, it does." Shelly sighed. "Alie's asked Malfoy to be kinder to you, and I think it'd save us all a lot of stress if you would just burry the hatchet."

Harry looked hurt more-so than previous, if that were possible. Shelly wondered if she'd out stepped her boundaries, what with the reasons behind Harry's outburst a few days past, but he looked thoughtful as well.

"I'll try." He said much to Shelly's surprise. "That's all I can do is try."

"That's all I ask." Shelly scooted closer to Harry, he wrapped his arms around her as she kissed his cheek.

Harry wondered how he could possibly be friends with Malfoy. His parents are in a league with Voldemort. But deep down, a small voice told him that not all people were like their parents. He squished it by thinking it all came down to Malfoy.

Sunlight burned Alie's eyelids as she woke. the rays were pouring into the room though the solitary window, and straight into her face.

Grabbing her night gown, putting it on over her pajamas, and gathering her gifts for Draco, Alie made her way to his dormitory.

Two of the four poster beds in the room were emitting loud snores, Crabbe and Goyle, Alie thought as she dropped each of their gifts at the end of their beds.

Creeping towards Draco's bed, Alie drew back the curtains, and letting them fall back into their place, she lightly sat on the edge of the bed beside his sleeping form.

He looked to be at peace, for once, Alie thought. His hair was no longer greased back, and a few soft fringes lay delicately across his forehead. Alie bent her head closer to his, and kissed him gently on the lips. No response. She tried again, and this time she felt his lips tugging gently on her lower lip. She pulled back, and watched him slowly open his eyes, then smile.

"Happy Christmas." Alie whispered.

Draco's smile broadened, and reaching up, he pulled tenderly on her shoulder, so she was laying beside him. She rested her head on his rising and falling chest, and listened to his breathing.

"Happy Christmas." He said, and Alie felt something cool slide onto her wrist. She raised her arm before her face to regard the gift. It was a small rectangular piece of silver, held onto her wrist with a white gold chain. The letters DM & AM were inscribed on one side, and the words 'I Love You' were on the other encircled by a heart.

The girl was left speech less, and the only way she though fit to thank him was to roll over onto her side, body pressed against his, and give him a rather long kiss, causing them both to gasp for breath after.

Her gift to him was a new traveling cloak, black with green stitching and silver fastenings, and a set of dog tags, each with his name, age, blood type, house name etc on one side, and a serpent pressed onto the other sides.

After each admired their gifts, Alie removed her dressing gown, and crawled under the heavy bed clothes covering Draco's single bed. She lay with her back pressed up against his chest, their legs intertwined, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Though she vowed to only rest her eyes, Alie soon fell back asleep, Draco's soft breath playing across the back of her neck.

Hermione reached the last stair up to the male dormitory, and opened the door, just a crack, so she could make sure all things were quiet. Indeed they were. She crept inside, and crawled under the covers next to Ron. No sooner had she done that than an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, and Ron moved closer to give her a kiss.

"Happy Christmas Ron."

"Happy Christmas Hermione."

Laying there, warm beneath the thick crimson bedclothes, the two exchanged gifts. For Hermione there was a golden heart locket with a gold chain. Ron received a box of chocolate frogs, a pair of red swimming trunks with an embroidered yellow lion on them, and also a pair of silky scarlet boxers with gold stitching.

"I'll put them on right now." Ron said enthusiastically, picking up the boxers, bolting out from under the covers, and slipping them on over his blue pajama pants.

Her laughter was beyond her control as Hermione burst out laughing. "Are they silky enough?" She asked.

"Oooh, yes!" Ron exclaimed, running his hand over the thigh of one of the legs.

"Oh my, You sound like one of those Herbal essences commercials." Hermione laughed.

"What's a commercial?" Ron asked, completely confused.

"Never mind." She dismissed the subject and asked, "Ho do you open this?" she was holding up the locket.

"Here," Ron sat on the bed behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her while peering over her shoulder. He opened it with ease.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped in delight. Inside was a recent picture of the two of them sitting on a red couch, snuggling. She turned her head to the right as Ron put his hand under her chin, and kissed him in appreciation.

"Oooh, yes!" came Ron's voice from the other side of the curtain

Shelly tried to suppress a giggle, but to no avail, her own outburst was drowned out by Hermione's laugh.

"Sh." Harry whispered, gently placing his hand over Shelly's mouth. "They'll hear us."

Shelly kissed Harry's fingers lightly, and looked up at him, he smiled down at her.

Shelly had woken up very early, just before three in the morning, and crept into the male's dormitory. She managed to get into the room without being noticed, but once she had crawled under the covers next to him, Harry woke. It took him a moment to realize it was her, but he fell back asleep when she kissed him.

The two were woken when Hermione entered the room, and had been silent while the other two exchanged gifts.

"Let's go down to the common room and wait for the other two." Hermione's voice wafted through the hangings.

The two tried to leave quietly, but Shelly almost burst out laughing when she heard Ron accidentally kick his own bed post.

"Here." Shelly thrust a black box at Harry.

He opened it to find a golden pocket watch with his name 'Harry James Potter' on the cover in raised print. He was rendered speechless, but showed his gratification by putting his hand behind Shelly's neck and kissing her so softly that she shivered slightly at the tenderness.

"Open yours." He had given her two small packages, one was a grey velvet box, and the other a purple silken bag. One was a silver muggle Zippo lighter with a lion engraved into it , and the bag held a handsome set of hand painted tarot cards.

"Because I know you fancy divination." Harry explained when she opened the bag.

"Thank-you." Shelly said, wrapping her arms around him, knocking him over so she was laying overtop of him on the bed, she kissed him twice, and curled up beside him.

"Happy Christmas." Harry whispered, his arms encircled her slender waist.

"Happy Christmas." Shelly replied, listening to the steady beat of Harry's heart.

"Wow Alie, you look great!" Shelly exclaimed, upon meeting her friend at the top landing of the marble stair case.

"You too Shelly, Hermione are those new dress robes?" Alie responded.

"Yah, do you like?" Hermione asked, flourishing the trailing end of one of the sleeves, the colour was a light cream.

"Very much... ohm it looks like Ron's waiting for you, catch up with you later?"

"Definitely." Hermione smiled.

"Midnight blue?" Shelly teased, referring to the colour of Alie's dress robes. "Too close to black."

"Hot pink?" Alie taunted back, "Along with Harry's black.. that'll go nice. No really it will, I wasn't sarcastic."

"So how did Draco take it?" Shelly asked, referring to the request of being kind to Harry.

"Not well." Alie shook her head. "You'd be surprised at the emotions he hides all the time."

"Maybe if he showed them every now and then, Harry would be reminded that he is still human."

Alie nodded in agreement, leaning on the polished rock railing. "How about Harry?"

"He took it alright." Shelly admitted. "But a few days before that we went for a swim in the prefect bathroom and-"

Alie cut in. "Ooh, romantic.. no?" she stopped with the look on Shelly's face.

"Not exactly." Shelly shook her head, looking down into the entrance hall with Alie, they watched Hermione meet up with Ron, then disappear into the Great Hall, loud dance music followed came from the dark door way. "He was fine one minute but then the next... it was really sad. He's been miserable about Sirius's death, but that was pretty awful. He was all quiet, and after I was just near him for a bit, I... ahem... kind of washed off some soap from his side, but after that he thanked me. I have no clue what for."

"I think he might have just needed someone close to him then." Alie suggested, simply. "He might have latched onto your presence to calm himself down."

"Yah, he almost made me cry." Shelly confessed. "We went back to the common room, and sat infront of the fire, he had his head in my lap, and just lay there, staring at the fire. I think he actually wiped a tear away."

"That is so sad." Alie sighed. "Draco told me more or less that he cares deeply for his father and that it is hard on him now that it is holiday time, and he is staying at the school while his mum visits his father."

"This isn't going to be easy." Shelly sighed in frustration as she straightened up upon seeing Harry and Draco share some seemingly tense words.

The two descended the stairs towards their beaus and the New Years Eve Ball.

"Where could the girls be?" Ron asked impatiently. "Oh.. wait, look at that, an angle descending the stairs."

Harry's eyes followed Ron's extended finger as he pointed to Hermione coming towards them, clad in cream colored dress robes, her hair was arranged in a high bun, many spirals of hair escaping the knot.

"See you around mate." Ron walked off briskly, his arm snaked around Hermione's waist, and the tow made their way into the Great Hall, when the door opened in front of them, they entered into it's dark abyss, loud music and several flickering multicolored lights beckoned.

Harry stood waiting, but he was not alone for long.

"Waiting for your girlfriend Potter?" Came a drawling voice.

Harry didn't even turn, but continued facing forwards as Malfoy swaggered up, standing next to him.

"I..." Malfoy stared, tensely. Harry braced himself for an insult. "I admire your dress robes." Malfoy spit the words out like they were poison.

Harry looked at the other man in bewilderment, and managed to force out. "Yours are quite in vogue."

Before either could say anything more, Shelly and Alie came over, and wrapped their arms around their beau's necks.

"You two look very handsome out of your regular black robes." Alie complimented.

"Oh, my gosh!" Shelly exclaimed, and stepped closer to examine Draco's robes. "I saw those in the Which-Witch catalogue this year, there from the States, and really hard to get. I absolutely love the red stitching!"

"Yes." Draco smiled warmly, not a hint of hostility in his eyes or voice. "Mother had them ordered in special, they were quite pricy, but she insisted."

Alie smiled approvingly, and watched as Harry slipped a yellow rose corsage with orange baby's breath onto Shelly's wrist, and barely took notice of Draco pinning one on the exposed strap of the top of her dress robe. She looked down and saw a blue rose, surrounded by small black baby's breath.

Both the girls gave their men kisses, and tried to ignore the fact that Draco and Harry were trying to burn holes into each other's skulls with their glares.

They made an entrance together, and drew immediately towards a table off the dance floor that Ron and Hermione were already sitting at.

"Cross your fingers." Shelly whispered to Alie, squeezing her arm slightly.


End file.
